Making Your Choice
by Dash master 48
Summary: Jason has second thoughts about the Peace Conference, but it's too late now.


**A/N: It's Morphin' Time!**

 **Hello there people of Fanfiction, Dash here with a new story, a much more mellow one this time. But it's also a part of something I hope to do leading up to the 25th Anniversary. You see, I hope to write several one shots that each focus on a season of Power Rangers, with the last one for Ninja Steel being posted on August 28th.**

 **Knowing me, this probably won't go well, but I'll try my best. Anywho, what have we got in store for Mighty Morphin?**

 **As you can probably gather by the description, it's set in Season Two, after Jason, Zack and Trini leave for the Peace Conference. It's mostly Jason pondering the fact that maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave and looking back on his time as a ranger and his life in general.**

 **Jason is obviously unaware he'd become a Ranger again in Zeo, so don't really expect much foreshadowing on that, but do keep an eye out for a hint to what we've got for Zeo.**

 **Without further ado, TYRANNOSAURUS!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

Jason Lee Scott laid back in his seat, and sighed heavily. He let Trini have the window seat, and Zack chose to sit behind both. Trini was currently gazing out of the window while Zack was fast asleep, the snoring making Jason feel a little irritated.

"So Jason, excited for the Peace Conference? What do you think will be there?" Trini asked.

"Not really." Jason blurted, making Trini rather surprised. "I mean, it could've been anyone. It could've been Tommy, Kimberly and Skull for all I know. As for things there, knowing conferences there will be a bunch of boring speeches."

"You might get to speak." Trini reasoned. "Or show off your karate moves."

"Yeah, I guess." Jason shrugged. He looked out of the window and saw the blue sky and the clouds floating under it. All very scenic stuff.

In comparison, his life was anything but scenic. Born to his parents who seemed to want his life to be one filled with strength and being popular, Jason went along with the idea that strength actually mattered.

And it did matter, when Jason grew up and started teaching karate classes at Ernie's Juice Bar. It is there where he met Zack, Trini, Kimberly and Billy, whom he befriended. But once he did, his life changed forever.

Any normal person would panic if they were chosen by a gigantic head in a jar to fight evil space witches. But not Jason. He knew this was a serious task, and thus took it seriously, leading the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers in their early days.

But things had to change, and they did change as Tommy Oliver, the new kid in town, was chosen by Rita Repulsa to wield the Dragonzord Power Coin and become the evil Green Ranger. Forced to fight for his life in the Dark Dimension, Jason was on the verge of giving up.

In the end, he didn't give up after all as Tommy joined the team and he personally welcomed him, the two becoming close friends. The team fought with six members, until Jason failed to stop Tommy's powers leaving him via Rita's Green Candle. Feeling incredibly guilty and down on himself, Jason felt like the battle would never end.

However, wielding the Dragon Shield and flute was an experience he would never forget, even if Tommy's newly returned powers were starting to fade.

The next thing that happened was that Lord Zedd, Rita's boss, came to earth. The darkest hour came when one of his monsters managed to destroy the Rangers' beloved Dinozords. Thankfully, Zordon had a surprise up his nonexistent sleeves, surprising the Rangers with the all new Thunderzords. Jason thought the dragon was a good fit for him, though he missed old T-Rex.

Another thing Jason would miss would be Tommy's Green Ranger powers, for not long after that the powers finally collapsed. He moped about it, but his chance to be the candle stopping hero came when the other Rangers had candles made for them. It was almost a loss, but Jason pulled through and saved his friends.

Kimberly got kidnapped by Zedd to be his weird low budget Rita, but they got her back. The Rangers soon got another friend back, as Tommy returned as the White Ranger with his trusty talking sword Saba and his new Tigerzord by his side. Jason couldn't help but grin as he remembered how Tommy descended in his new suit to greet his teammates.

And then it all came down to this. He was chosen alongside Zack and Trini to go to Switzerland for the International Peace Conference, and with all the preparation he had to do he couldn't help but tremble throughout the run up to the plane trip, even if the new replacements for him, Zack and Trini looked worthy enough to be Rangers. That Adam guy looked kind of unflappable and determined when he wasn't occasionally looking a bit down on himself, Jason thought. Just how did he do it?

And soon enough, The Power Transfer occurred and Jason found himself on this plane.

Why was he trembling before all of this? It was simple. Leaving for Switzerland meant he had to give up his Ranger duties, not knowing if he'd ever see Tommy, Billy and Kimberly again. It had made him nervous ever since he found out he was going, since he loved being a ranger and didn't want to give up his career of saving people.

It almost made him want to back out and get back to Angel Grove as soon as possible so he could take his powers back from Rocky and reclaim his rightful place as Red Ranger.

But like Trini had said, he might be needed to do something important, and Jason knew that he couldn't let anyone down, not after what happened with the Green Candle. He might even pick up a few tips on how to remain, well, peaceful, not that it was likely he would be doing meditation here.

Jason loved being a Ranger, but when duty called and Angel Grove was counting on him to be an advocate for peace, he needed to be there. And he was fine with that. A choice well made, even if it involved sacrifice.

Trini looked over at Jason and whispered something to him.

'May the power protect us." She whispered.

'May the power protect everyone." The former leader of the Rangers whispered back.

Jason Lee Scott was prepared for this. He was prepared for anything.

 **A/N: And there we go!**

 **Now, at the end of each one shot I will be talking about my thoughts on each season. So what of Mighty Morphin'?**

 **It's... fine. Fine for the mid 90's at least. Season One was okay, so was Season Two. But Season Three... I love Kat but in my opinion everything else belongs in the trash! Especially the Alien Rangers! They were just a bit boring to me. Also, Multi-Parters took up most of the season (but I'm okay with them, it's just there were a few too many for my liking). The Movie was enjoyable fluff, nothing more.**

 **So yeah, fine for the first two times, but Ninjas would be better handled next Ninja season in my opinion.**

 **Next time, we move onto Zeo and if you didn't get the hint, pay attention to Jason's thoughts on Adam. It's going to be a look into just how our Green Zeo Ranger manages to stay calm in the most panic inducting situations of the battle against the Machine Empire, so look forward to it.**

 **Peace out,**

 **~Dash**


End file.
